Warriors of One Piece
by FawnBirdie
Summary: The Straw Hats land on an island that seems a bit too calm for the New World. So what do they do? Go look for trouble. And it doesn't turn out at all like how they planned. Now they are short, furry, and well, cats. And they have to save the world from darkness. Can they do it? No pairings, Cat!Straw Hats
1. The Crystal with the moon's light

**My first ever crossover! And the first Warriors x One Piece Crossover! I really hope you guys all like it, and I apologize in advance for an OOC or grammatical errors. Also, don't expect all chapters to be this long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Warriors.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1

Luffy was perched on the figurehead of the _Thousand Sunny, _looking out into the seas of the New World. Dressrosa had been difficult to escape from, but after beating the Donquixote Pirates and saving the living toys, the crew was in good spirits, and ready to go onto the next island.

A shout could be heard from the deck; it was Nami announcing the appearance of a nearby island. Luffy jumped up, his red vest billowing in the steady breeze. He lifted his hand to his forehead and squinted. "I see it! I see it!" he yelled, leaping down onto the deck. "Let's gooo!"

Zoro's eyes blinked open, he grumbled after being woken up from a particularly nice nap. "Oi, what was that for?"

"Zoro! There's an island up ahead!" shouted Luffy.

"Quit being so loud. I'm going back to sleep for a bit. Tell me when we get there." Zoro shut his eyes and a moment later let out a loud snore. Luffy laughed, and turned to Nami.

"When are we going to get there?" he asked excitedly. He was obviously looking for a good adventure.

Right before she was about to reply, the kitchen door swung open. "Nami-swaan! Robin-chwaan! I made you some fruit tarts and tea! ~" It wasn't hard to tell who that was. Nami took the food, and nodded her thanks, and sent Sanji away swooning.

"So, as I was about to say, we're going to be there in about two hours, if the wind keeps up like this." She looked down at the Log Pose. "Thankfully, since I got to pick this time, this island should be relatively safe."

Luffy pouted, "But I want to go on an adventure!"

"You still can, albeit a safe one." Nami said. "We're only going to restock supplies though, so _do not _get into any trouble." Nami glared at Luffy.

Luffy shrunk back, frightened, "I'll try!" he said soon after, then stretched his arms so he could land himself back on his special seat.

~Two hours later~

Luffy jumped down from the _Thousand Sunny, _looking around at the rather plain island. This kind of calm was rare in the New World. "This place looks boring." He stated.

Chopper, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro soon followed, with the latter two bickering over something. Chopper pointed toward the village. "I'm going there, I'm hoping to pick up some medical books on some New World techniques."

Nami nodded, "That should be fine."

For once, Usopp wasn't scared of an island. "Don't worry everyone! If something tries to eat us, I'll fight it off single handedly!"

The stock gathering party looked up. Franky called down to them. "Could you guys grab some ship supplies while you're down there? I just had a great idea for an addition to the _Sunny_!"

They nodded. Sanji stopped fighting Zoro for a second, leaving the swordsman seething. "Robin-chwaan!~ Do you want anything special to eat!~" He called up to her. Robin put down the book she was reading and walked up to the side of the _Sunny_, "Could you perhaps get me some coffee?"

Sanji swooned, "Of course Robin-chwaan!~"

Robin laughed, then returned to her book. They could hear a song coming from the deck.

_Farewell, my dear friends~_

_I sure hope you don't meet your ends~_

Sang Brook. They laughed, and bid their crewmates farewell. In a minute or two they were outside the town.

Before any of them were even allowed to enter, Nami ordered, "We're notorious pirates now, so I want you to all wear disguises like we did in Dressrosa. And don't draw attention to yourselves, we are only here for supplies." She looked at the group sternly.

They obliged, each pulling out a fake beard and mustache from who-knows-where, and putting them on. Nami tied up her hair and then put a blue wig on, as well as a short cardigan to hide her tattoo. "Now let's go."

Each Straw Hat headed their separate ways, except for Zoro, who was forced to tag along with Chopper so he wouldn't get lost. He had argued bitterly, but Nami's iron fist got the better of him. This was followed by much insulting on Sanji's part, who was quickly cut off with another of Nami's punches.

Luffy was starving, and decided to go get some meat, since Nami said he couldn't make any trouble. He stopped at a promising restaurant called "Meat and more." Of course it got Luffy's attention.

He burst in, and sat down at a table, pounding his fist on it. "Give me meat!" he yelled to a nearby waiter. The waiter looked at him, rather startled, but obliged. Within half-an-hour 20 heaping plates of meat were in front of him, and in half that time they were wiped clean. The whole place looked at him, stunned. And he just shouted for more.

This time it was taking too long, and Luffy heard something interesting being said about the island.

"…apparently there's this huge cave in the middle of the island, and anyone who goes in never comes out." Said a burly man with a gruff voice.

"Yeah. Didn't someone say there was a monster in there?" replied a younger, slightly thinner man with a low voice.

"Uh-huh." Said the burly man.

Luffy heard the door open, and Nami, Usopp, and Sanji were there, each laden with bags. "I knew he would be in here." Said Usopp.

"Hey guys!" greeted Luffy, "Just wait a bit, my meat's almost here!"

Nami suddenly put a finger to her lips, shushing the present Straw Hats.

"…guarding a massive crystal which is said to contain the light of the moon." Finished the young man.

Nami, walked up to the two men, shoving the bags into Sanji and Usopp's arms. "So where is this crystal?" she asked, her eyes the shape of Beli symbols.

"Why would you want to know that? You do know that no one who has ever been there has ever returned." Said the burly man.

She slammed her fist onto their table. "Who cares? Tell me where the money—I mean—crystal, is."

"Uhh…" the burly man said, eyes wide. "The very center of the island. Ya can't miss it."

Luffy jumped up. "I want to go! Adventure!" he turned to Nami. "Can we please?"

Nami nodded, "Of course! When money's involved, I'm there!"

Usopp's legs were shaking. "I think my I-can't-go-into-the-scary-cave-disease is acting up again!"

Sanji swooned. "I'll go anywhere with you Nami-swaan!"

"Well, were going now! Bye!" she grabbed the three men by the ears and pulled them out.

"But my meat!" pouted Luffy, staring longingly at the restaurant.

That same instant, the owner of the place yelled. "Hey you beard-man! You didn't pay for your meal!" Nami ignored him and commanded the men to run away as fast as possible.

"Where are Zoro and Chopper?" asked Luffy after they were far, far away from the restaurant.

Sanji lit his cigarette, "If I know anything, that shitty marimo got lost and dragged Chopper along with him."

Nami nodded, "They could be anywhere right now. We may as well look, we need their muscle to find that crystal."

The small group of Straw Hats headed on their way to find Zoro and Chopper. It took a while, but they found the two on a random mini-island in the center of a large river. Who even knows how they got there.

Luffy pumped his fist in the air. "Time to go to the mystery cave!"

Chopper's eyes sparkled. "Wow! A giant crystal! With the moon's light? Is it real?"

"Of course it's real Chopper, and we're going to find it, and make some big bucks." Said Nami, her eyes yet again in the shape of Beli's.

Nami pulled out a map of the island she had purchased, and laid it down on the ground. "We're here." She pointed to the river near the edge of the island. "If those men were to be trusted, the treasure is here." She put her finger on the very center of the island. "It should take three or four hours to get there if we hurry."

The other Straw Hats nodded, Luffy and Chopper's eyes shining. Usopp was quivering, obviously quite scared of going to the cave. Sanji was swooning over Nami and how smart she was, and Zoro looked like he wanted to slice his head off.

Nami stood up. "What are you waiting for, let's go!" The four men and reindeer nodded, standing up, ready for a grand adventure.

~Three or four hours later~

After much trudging through the forest, and much searching around for Zoro, the Straw Hats had made it to the mouth of a large cave, on a sheer cliff side.

"I can't go in! I have I'll-die-if-I-go-into-the-cave-disease!" said Usopp, teeth chattering.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" said Luffy, looking into the pitch black cave, not the least bit afraid.

Sanji and Zoro were fighting. "I bet you'll get lost Moss-head!"

"No way Ero-cook!"

Nami was forced to break it up after a few minutes. "WE have to go get the treasure now. Chopper, you lead the way. You should be able to lead us with your sense of smell. And someone, please keep an eye on Zoro, I don't want him ending up lost somewhere."

So then they entered the cave. It was a long, windy path, and pitch black at that. Usopp had to keep using his Fire bird stars to allow them to see. They began seeing moonlight filtering through, but before they could rejoice a monstrous roar shook the cave, causing a shower of stones and other random bits and pieces to fall from the ceiling.

"What was that?" said Nami, looking around warily. "Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, go beat whatever is in there up, and then come get us."

Zoro and Luffy nodded, while Sanji swooned, earning a punch to the head. The monster trio headed into a larger cave, gleaming with the light of the waxing gibbous moon. "Wow!" said, Luffy, eyes glimmering, even after a giant, hairy hand had bashed him over the head. Zoro and Sanji got into attack positions, and sprang upon the monster. It wasn't all that big itself, but had massive fists and muddy green fur. And it had the head of a cat. It really didn't seem all that strong at all any ways, so it was promptly defeated by the Monster trio.

"Well that was no fun at all." Said Zoro, "I thought no one ever returned after coming in here." But no one was listening. Luffy was admiring the crystal, while Sanji had gone to get Nami, Usopp, and Chopper. When those three entered, Nami had immediately gone to admire the crystal, at the same time calculating its worth in Beli. Chopper and Usopp were admiring it next to Luffy. Sanji was following Nami around, complementing her on how good she was with treasure. Zoro had fallen asleep, his back to the crystal.

Everyone paused as a sour smelling gas filled the room. Within moments, the rest of them were also asleep, slumped atop the crystal in various configurations. If someone had been there watching them, they would have seen the Straw Hats shrinking and growing fur.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So what did you all think? Were the characters in character or not? It would be very helpful if you could give me tips on this. Reviews and constructive criticism are recommended! The warrior cats will appear in the next chapter, so look forward to that!**


	2. More help?

**Hello again! This chapter will start out with a scene from the book, the Last Hope to be precise. If you haven't read that yet, beware of spoilers.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jayfeather felt his paws slip into the countless prints left by the ancients countless seasons before. He breathed in the cool night air, letting it sweep away his worries. But nothing could compare to what was about to come.

The final battle was drawing closer with every heartbeat, and he was powerless to stop it. But if he could only convince StarClan to come together once again, they stood a chance against beating the Dark Forest. If only. He stepped into the hollow, Moonpool glittering in the light of the half-moon.

He called out, "Is anyone there?" No answer. But he could sense a presence. He inhaled, but there was no scent of anything alive but himself. He sighed, dipping his nose into the cold, still water.

"Jayfeather." Said an unknown voice. He turned around, disappointed to find himself not in the meadows of StarClan, but the same hollow. At least he could see now.

"Jayfeather." He heard the voice again, coming from a black-spotted white she-cat with a pink nose.

"Who are you?" he asked, blinking.

"Brambleberry of RiverClan."

_Brambleberry?_ He recognized her distinct pelt after a few heartbeats, he had seen it many times among the ranks of StarClan.

"Did Willowshine send you?" he asked, hoping feverently that it was true. This would mean that there was still some kind of connection between the four Clans, which was definitely welcome.

"I came to appeal to your wisdom, not hers." She meowed, shaking her head.

"But you're RiverClan." Why would she have come? Why not Yellowfang or Spottedleaf?

"So?" Her eyes sparkled with starlight. "The clans are like honeysuckle. One tendril chokes the other to reach for the light, believing they grow from separate stems."

Jayfeather was listening carefully to her analogy, pricking his ears. He was unsure about how there was one "root" and how the clans aren't actually divided. But it all became clear after she had explained it to him. He still didn't like it though, not wanting to associate with the other Clans, even though he was half-clan.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, tail twitching. He argued that being half-clan wasn't a good thing, but was quickly cut down by Brambleberry saying it didn't matter. Then the Moonpool rippled, reflecting the lake in its clear water.

There were no boundaries, no scent lines, just beautiful lands all blending together. He understood now. Understood why he had to make StarClan see reason. Understood why the Clans had to unite to stop the darkness from invading their homes and hearts.

"_Three must become four to save all the Clans_." Brambleberry's voice echoed throughout the hollow. Her pelt began to fade, but not before she had uttered one more line, "_And six will come to stop the darkness in its tracks._"

Jayfeather thought about the last line for a moment, it was new to him. _So apparently we need even more help than we already have? StarClan must have lost faith in the Three._ But his thoughts were interrupted by a terrible vision of the Dark Forest. He saw his Clanmates learning the evil battle moves of the Dark Forest, narrated by none other than Brokenstar.

He was frozen to the ground as a wave of malignant Dark Forest warriors surged forth, about to rip him to shreds, but he could do nothing about it. Half a heartbeat later, six silhouettes of cats leaped up, forcing the wave back with amazing power. _Are these the six destined to stop the Dark Forest? What Clan do they belong to? _The vision was abruptly stopped by a prodding on his shoulder. Mothwing.

They talked of the problems of the Clans for a while, Jayfeather learning of the internal problems of RiverClan.

"Are you coming?" asked Mothwing, as she headed out of the hollow. Jayfeather shook his head.

"I have to find something out first." He let Mothwing go, thinking of whether or not she was the fourth. But that was unimportant. He had to know more about the Six.

* * *

He touched his nose back into the water, willing himself to sleep again. Nothing happened. It seemed as if StarClan had nothing more to say. He turned around to leave, and as soon as he exited, a great wind shook the leaves of the towering trees, almost knocking him over in process. He growled softly, righting himself. The air was strangely still after that random gust. _A sign from StarCLan?_ He thought. It was very likely, considering the circumstances. He would think about it in the morning.

* * *

Six shapes slipped out of the water of the Moonpool. The first was a light brown tom with faint tabby stripes, an overly large straw hat draped over his head, he struggled weakly for a few moments. After that, a bright ginger she-cat, with an oddly shaped marking on her shoulder, a pinwheel and a tangerine. An extremely muscular brown-green tom slipped out, three massive swords clattering beside him. Then a skinny black tom with a strangely long muzzle, goggles, and a white hat came out, with a sling-shot strapped to his waist, but the strap was too big so it looked like it was about to fall off. Then a tiny, pale brown tom came out, with a strange blue nose and a big blue and pink hat that had fallen over his head. This one seemed to be drowning. Last but not least, a bright yellow tom came out, with a long tuft of fur covering his right eye and a black swirl above his left. The tom with a straw hat and the small tom with the blue and pink hat were dragged out by the green tom and the yellow one.

The cats stood up shakily, not used to their feline bodies. After falling over a few times, they got the hang of it, and padded out of the hollow into a strange forest not unlike the one they were in before.

* * *

Jayfeather woke up to the sound of paw steps from outside his den. He heard Dovewing dashing up. "Jayfeather, some cats are here. I don't know if they are friend or foe."

"How many are there?" he asked warily. There was no way the Dark Forest was attacking already.

"Six." She stated. "They don't seem too hostile, but sound extremely clumsy. Like they don't know how to move a cat's body properly. It's really strange." She meowed, glancing around the clearing.

"Six?" he meowed. The same number as the cats that were supposed to stop the Dark Forest. "I want to meet them." He mewed, his whiskers quivering. "Get Lionblaze, we'll need him for this."

"Lionblaze?" suddenly it dawned on her. "It's something about the prophecy isn't it?"

Jayfeather nodded, "I'll tell you on our way there. Where are they?"

"Near Moonpool."

Jayfeather pondered this for a moment, before heading to the warrior's den to rouse Lionblaze. After that had been said and done, the three began heading towards Moonpool.

"So what is this about another prophecy?" asked Lionblaze, irritated that his brother had neglected to speak of it to Dovewing and himself.

"Two actually. The first was that three need to become for to save the clans, and the second is that six will come to stop the Dark Forest. I think the latter has to do with these six cats we're going to see. But what I don't understand is why the fourth and we are saving the clans, and the six are to stop the Dark Forest. Aren't those supposed to be the same thing? Or are they completely different?" he finished.

"You told us that StarClan has deep rifts forming, and the rifts between the Clans are getting deeper. Maybe our part has to do with saving the Clans by uniting them, while the others stop the Dark Forest?" guessed Dovewing.

Jayfeather nodded. "That seems reasonable to me."

Lionblaze was looking worried, "I thought my power was supposed to stop them?"

"I'm not so sure any more Lionblaze, it probably plays a different role now." Answered Jayfeather.

Dovewing stopped, ears pricked. "They're up ahead!"

Lionblaze nodded, "We should approach carefully, they may attack. I'll go first."

Lionblaze got into a hunting crouch, slithering through the trees, the other two following behind silently, though Jayfeather snagged some twigs into his pelt. They looked at the sight before them (except Jayfeather, he listened and smelled the sight before him). The six extremely bizarre looking cats hadn't noticed them completely yet, but the muscular brownish-green(?) one was wary of another presence.

"Why the hell are we cats?" said the yellow one, who suddenly changed mood, "But Nami-swan, you still look stunning!" he swooned.

The ginger she-cat with a strange marking cuffed the yellow one over the ear, making an exaggerated expression, "Sanji! Be quiet will you? I'm trying to figure out why we're cats."

The brown-green one then stated, "Someone's watching us."

The other cats turned to face the Three, the look in a few of their eyes hostile. The black tom looked a tad frightened, whiskers quivering, while the one with a yellow thing on his head and the tiny one with the blue and pink thing on its head were looking at them excitedly. Lionblaze spoke first.

"Who are you?" he asked warily, analyzing each of them. The brown-green one and the yellow one looked the most dangerous.

The one with the yellow thing on its head stepped up, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

* * *

**So, what did you all think of this chapter? Exciting enough for you? And was everyone in character? How did you like the Straw Hat's cat forms? Also, sorry for not putting Robin, Brook, and Franky in this fic much, I honestly think the cats would freak out a bit too much at a cyborg and a skeleton, and I left Robin out because I wasn't sure what to do with her. I hope it doesn't take away from your enjoyment of this fic! **


	3. Who are these mousebrains?

**So the The Three and The Six finally meet! What could possibly go wrong?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Warriors. **

* * *

Chapter 3

The three real cats looked at the strange tom, their eyes brimming with utter confusion. "What's a pirate? And a king? And why do you have such a strange name?" asked Dovewing, after an awkward silence.

"How do you not know what a pirate or a king is? You're all idiots!" Laughed this so called "Monkey D. Luffy."

The pretty ginger she-cat conked him over the head. "Don't be rude Luffy! They're cats! How would they know?"

Jayfeather interrupted. "As far as I know, you six are also cats."

The she-cat sighed, "We know that, but it's not like we wanted to become cats!"

"You weren't originally cats?" asked Lionblaze.

"No, of course not! We're humans!" said the ginger cat, exasperated.

"What are humans?" asked Dovewing politely.

"Ehhh? You mean there aren't any humans in this place?" said the ginger she-cat, "Then how are we supposed to find out how to get back to the _Sunny_ and my new clothes!"

"We can help you, we're not mousebrains after all. But you have to help us first." Said Jayfeather. This was the perfect time to request their aid in fighting the Dark Forest!

"With what?" asked the she-cat, narrowing her eyes. The "Monkey D. Luffy" cat's eyes were shining.

"A battle against the Dark Forest. You can handle that, right?"

Monkey D. Luffy nodded, "Oh! That seems fun! Can we Nami?" He begged. This ginger she-cat, Nami, must be their leader.

Nami nodded, "Okay, we'll help, but tell us what the Dark Forest is first."

The rest of the strange cats muttered, the black tom's forepaws shaking. The brown-green one smirked, obviously looking forward to a fight. The yellow one was swooning over the ginger she-cat, they were probably mates. The tiny one was bouncing around excitedly along with "Monkey D. Luffy."

First, Jayfeather introduced himself, then Dovewing and Lionblaze did the same. Then he explained the situation to the new comers, who obviously had no clue about any of the going ons of the Clans. How were they even supposed to help? And apparently they weren't even cats in the first place, so they didn't know how to fight as cats. And on top of that, only the ginger she-cat was listening. The brown-green tom was asleep. The black tom and the tiny tom were exploring the nearby area along with "Monkey D. Luffy," and the yellow tom was swooning over the ginger she-cat yet again. But he neglected to say anything about their powers. These cats would shun them if they knew, no matter how strange they were.

"And that's why we have to defeat the Dark Forest." He finished. "Now tell us your story." He sated, looking at the she-cat endearingly.

She obliged, "I'm Nami, and I'm the navigator of the Straw Hat pirates. Which are sea-faring sailors who plunder and pillage, basically not following any code." Jayfeather looked shocked at this, what if these cats refuse to fight for the code and join the Dark Forest? "Anyways, we're also supposed to be humans, which usually walk on two legs and are much taller than we are now."

"You're twolegs?" interrupted Lionblaze, "We're supposed to be getting help from_ twolegs _of all things?"

"What's wrong with having two legs?" asked Nami. She quickly brushed the topic off and continued. "Anyways, the captain, or "leader" as you cats like to call it, of our crew is Luffy, you've met him."

"That mousebrained tom is your leader?" Dovewing said, very surprised.

"Unfortunately, yes. But he is very strong and has saved all our lives many times, so don't underestimate him." The three real cats looked at the tom in question warily.

Nami introduced the other members of the present crew, albeit with many interruptions by none other than the Three. She then explained how they got there as best as she could. When it was all done, the Three were still itching to ask questions, but a glare from the "navigator" (whatever that was) shut them up. She didn't mention the Devil Fruit powers, the cats were confused enough as is. Chopper and Luffy would show them soon enough.

The rest of the crew were assembled soon after, to head to the ThunderClan camp.

"Dovewing-saan! How my heart sings for you!" swooned Sanji at the very confused she-cat.

Jayfeather "looked" at him sternly with sightless eyes, "You shouldn't be abandoning your mate like that!"

Sanji's eyes morphed into hearts, "Nami-swaan, my mate? How my heart flutters!"

Nami proceeded to conk both the blind tom and the yellow one, "Why would you even think that?!" she yowled.

"No reason…" said Jayfeather, quite frightened now. He backed away slowly to go speak with the tiny tom, Chopper, who was also versed in medicine. He could gain valuable knowledge.

"So, Chopper, what kinds of herbs do you have on the 'Grand Line'?" asked Jayfeather.

"So many different kinds! There's…." Chopper went on and on about all the different herbal medicines he knew of, Jayfeather listening raptly. It was always good for a medicine cat to learn more about every kind of herb out there.

Meanwhile, Lionblaze was explaining some useful fighting techniques to Zoro, who in turn told him about swordplay.

Dovewing was talking with Usopp, enthralled by his tall tales and his over the top explanations of the place they came from. She obviously knew they were lies, but was entertained none the less.

Luffy was way ahead of the group, looking for something to eat. He really did hope there was meat here, and lots of it. He was starving!

A while later, the group arrived to the top of the ThunderClan camp. Luffy was so excited that he jumped right off the highest point, straight in, without even knowing what he was doing.

The Three gasped, "He's dead!" shouted Dovewing, panicking. Lionblaze looked around frantically at the other cats.

"What do you think you're doing? Your friend just jumped off a cliff! He probably broke his neck and is slowly dying out there!"

"Don't worry, he's fine!" laughed the Straw Hats. "I just feel sorry for whoever is down there!"

So the cats entered the camp through the safer route, and the Three were astonished to hear a loud yowl in Luffy's voice.

"MEAT! WHERE'S THE MEAT!" he yowled hungrily. _So he did survive,_ thought Jayfeather.

"Is he always like this?" asked Dovewing. They all nodded.

At the same time this was happening, the camp was in frenzy. They didn't know who these new comers were, only that one of them seemed to want to eat meat. And was acting hostile.

Jayfeather heard Firestar calling for a battle patrol, and that there was an invasion. Jayfeather hurried toward his grandfather, and quickly told him who they were and why they were in camp. He nodded, then began calling a clan meeting.

The sacred called was interrupted by a loud chomping noise. The clans' eyes widened in sheer astonishment, one of the newcomers had practically inhaled all their hard caught prey!

Thornclaw growled, "What does that intruder think he's doing with our prey? We worked hard to catch that!"

Berrynose nodded, "Why aren't we attacking them already? They stole all our prey!"

Firestar shook his head. "Not yet. All cats who can catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" he yowled.

The remaining cats assembled, and Firestar beckoned the Straw Hats up to Highledge.

"These six cats are welcome here for the time being, they will share our prey and join our patrols. They will also have battle training." Called Firestar, neglecting to tell the Clan the real reason the strangers were there.

Yowls of protest were thrown up by the clan, "Are we taking in _more_ kittypets?" "I don't want to share patrols and prey with cats I barely know!" "This is outrageous!" "They should leave!" "Why are they here!?"

"SILENCE!" Yowled Firestar. "They have a good reason for being here, and I expect you to welcome them."

Nami cut in, "If you don't want to share with us, we can find ourselves another place to stay."

Firestar shook his head. "You'll be fine here, don't worry. As long as you keep up with the patrols and catch enough prey, you can stay. Otherwise, I'll have to ask you to leave."

Chopper looked up at him curiously, "Why are you so adamant on our staying here anyways?"

"Because you're helping us in a dire situation, so it's the least we can do."

He nodded, "So what now?"

"I'll have Brambleclaw sort you all into patrols, so you can get a feel for Clan life before the final battle."

* * *

Robin looked up from her book. It was the middle of the night, but she was still wide awake. This novel on the history of dwarves that she had picked up at Dressrosa was quite interesting. But she was getting worried. Shouldn't Captain-san and the others be back by now? She sighed, then went back to reading.

* * *

**I may put little insights to what the other Straw Hats are doing while their crewmates are missing like the one with Robin above. And how else do you think the clan would react to these "intruders?" For the sake of this fic, Firestar is aware of the Dark Forest battle and the prophecy, and found out during the events of the _Forgotten Warrior,_ so I hope that's okay with you all! Reviews are much appreciated! R&R! **


	4. A Day in the Clan Part 1

**The next few chapters will be about the Straw Hats' first day in the clans, and how the other cats react to their "strangeness." Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Warriors**

* * *

Chapter 4

Lionblaze watched the cats being sorted into patrols. He was supposed to be supervising a training session, and it seemed as if Zoro and Sanji were tagging along. The two newcomers wanted to learn how to fight like cats, so they wouldn't be useless in the battle to come. Lionblaze sighed. He was probably going to be the one teaching them. He was tired, and wanted to catch up with his sister a bit. But he had to.

So much was going on in his life right now, he wasn't sure about anything anymore. These new cats were just making it worse. But if they were the ones meant to stop the Dark Forest, then they had to learn about being cats first.

Brackenfur was leading a hunting patrol with Spiderleg, Icecloud, and Thornclaw. Luffy was also forced to go along, to make up for all the prey he had eaten earlier. But he was protesting, he had wanted to go battle training with Zoro and Sanji. Chopper was going to help Jayfeather out with finding herbs, the tiny cat was constantly pestering him since the newcomers had arrived, so Jayfeather was forced to oblige. Nami was staying in camp, she was to tell Firestar everything. Usopp was going on a border patrol, he had seemed excited about becoming a "brave warrior of the forest." Maybe he wanted to join the clan? But that was unlikely, the group seemed very tight knit, like a family.

Lionblaze sat up, leading the current mentors and apprentices to the clearing, as well as Zoro and Sanji. Molepaw and Cherrypaw were badgering the two with questions, from why Zoro was green to why Sanji was trying to flirt with Rosepetal.

~The Training Hollow~

Lionblaze narrowed his amber eyes at the two new toms. It was his responsibility to train them, and his responsibility to keep them in check. But it wasn't going so well for the golden tom. Sanji and Zoro would constantly bicker, at times getting violent.

"Oi you shitty marimo! You call that a belly rake?" taunted Sanji. Lionblaze wasn't even going to ask what a marimo was, probably some twoleg curse word.

"Like you're any better Ero-cook, you completely flopped on that pounce!" Zoro retorted. Sanji flew at him, claws unsheathed. The two toms rolled around in a frenzy of hissing and spitting, paws and claws flying. The others watched in horror.

"What are they doing?" mewed Cherrypaw, "I thought we're supposed to keep claws sheathed!"

Foxleap nodded, "This is exactly what you're _not_ supposed to do."

Lionblaze was forced to intervene, separating the two toms forcefully. It was strange how hard it was for him, these toms were immensely powerful. The two were still hissing insults at each other, but Sanji stopped when Rosepetal asked him to, this just made Zoro laugh.

Lionblaze looked at them sternly, this was going to take some extreme measures. It was obvious that these two cats were unable to train together, but they would have to for the time being.

After much yowling on Lionblaze's part, the two toms finally learned basic fighting moves. These two toms were very adept in battle, they would have learned so much faster if it weren't for them being at each other's throats every two heartbeats. Lionblaze made a mental note to have another cat accompany him next time they trained together. He headed back to camp, bringing his "apprentice's" along with him, leaving the others to train in peace.

~The Herb Collection~

Jayfeather was astonished at the medical knowledge of the tiny tom. It seemed as if he knew about herbs and cures he had only dreamed of, and even better, they could be located in ThunderClan's very own forest.

"You know more about medicine than any other cat I've ever met, even in StarClan!" meowed Jayfeather. He wasn't easy to impress, but this tom was exceptional.

"You jerk, you're not making me happy or anything. Jerkface!" said Chopper, while doing a happy dance, and saying all this in a jovial tone. Jayfeather looked at him strangely, before shrugging it off.

"Can you show me the herbs you were talking about?" asked Jayfeather, recovering after that strange episode. Just another of the newcomers' odd quirks.

Chopper nodded. "Where do you find most herbs here?"

Jayfeather, motioned for him to follow, leading him along the path he had been on so many times before.

"You travel so confidently for being blind!" remarked Chopper.

"I've never been lost, my sense of smell and hearing are amplified, and this is also my territory, I've been here my whole life. It's no big deal." Said Jayfeather.

"You know, I researched a cure for blindness while I was at Torino Kingdom. If only I was back at the _Sunny_, then I would have the materials to make it."

Jayfeather blinked his sightless eyes, ten shook his head, "No, I don't need that, I'm fine the way I am."

Chopper nodded, "Just wanted to let you know."

Jayfeather didn't reply, and the two walked in silence for a few heartbeats, until they arrived. "This is the place!" said Jayfeather, feeling the familiar ground of the abandoned twoleg den under his paws.

"An old house?" Chopper's ear twitched, then he shivered, "I hope there aren't any ghosts!"

Jayfeather flicked an ear, padding to his herb patch. "I grow some of the most useful herbs here, but there are other kinds littered around all over the place."

Chopper looked around, and spotted an herb on a high shelf. "I found one!" he exclaimed, attempting to climb the wall of the abandoned house. But to no avail, he didn't know how to climb in his new body. And Jayfeather knew he wasn't going to be much of a help either.

"I wonder…" Chopper hadn't had the time to see if his Devil Fruit powers still worked. He night be able to go into jump point and get up there. He looked at Jayfeather. _He can't see me, so he shouldn't freak out when I transform, right? If I can transform at all._

Chopper looked around, then willed himself to transform into jump point. To his surprise, he transformed, but not quite how he wanted to. The part of him that was human had been turned into cat! So instead of being a tall jumper, he was more like an extremely long-legged cat with antlers and hooves replacing his back paws. But he was still an awful lot bigger, so he could reach the herbs now.

Jayfeather's blind eyes bore into Chopper, he felt as if something was different about the tiny tom. First of all, his steps were a lot heavier, and there was an awful clattering.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing! But I got the herb!" replied Chopper, automatically morphing into his hybrid form. But he was half cat now, not half human, so he was a tiny reindeer with cat ears and a cat tail. He willed himself back into full cat form, then sighed in relief.

"I don't think so, something strange is going on! I just heard something huge, and now its gone! Was that you?" he wasn't all that surprised, if these six were destined to stop the Dark Forest, they were sure to have powers as well. This cat's was probably to make himself bigger. He wondered what the other's powers could be, but nothing came to mind.

"How did you know?" he gasped.

"I just guessed, you can make yourself bigger, right?"

"No, I'm a reindeer! I ate the Human-Human fruit, so I can change into a human, but for some reason, that part of me was changed to a cat!" he explained, before he knew what he had said. He shut his mouth. "I'm sorry, you probably think I'm a monster now. But that's okay, I can be a monster and still help my friends!"

But Jayfeather wasn't scared, just confused. First of all, he wasn't sure what a reindeer was. Second, he didn't know what a "Human-Human fruit" was. But he didn't think this cat, or reindeer, was a monster. If anything, Chopper was Just like him. "Don't worry, I have a power too."

"Did you eat a Devil Fruit?" he asked quietly.

"No, what's that?"

"A fruit that gives you powers if you eat it, but takes away your ability to swim." Explained Chopper. Jayfeather looked incredulous. So he couldn't swim? Well that's all the better, he won't be joining RiverClan any time soon.

"No, I was born with my power, it was part of a prophecy. The one I told your friend about. I can go into others' dreams and somewhat read minds." He wasn't sure if he should be telling this stranger about his deepest secret, but it felt right somehow.

Chopper looked at him sincerely, "So you know how it feels?"

Jayfeather nodded, "Yeah... but I don't like talking about it." He thought back to how messed up his parentage was, how he felt like an outcast, how he dealt with the weight of the prophecy on his skinny shoulders.

"I understand," Chopper smiled, picking up the herb. "Let's get back to camp, I'll show you how to prepare it."

So the two doctors padded back to camp, silently, each reflecting in their own thoughts. Though Jayfeather couldn't help but eavesdrop a little.

* * *

**Now what did you all think of this? Was everyone in character? Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome! Next chapter is about Luffy's hunting patrol, so watch out for that! **


	5. A Day in the Clan Part 2

**Luffy's point of view! Yay! This was very fun to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Warriors**

* * *

Chapter 5

~The Hunting Patrol~

Luffy pouted, he had wanted to go fight with Zoro and Sanji. It would have been more fun than silently stalking through the undergrowth, and he couldn't even eat what he caught! He didn't know why the other cats were so mad about him eating all their prey, it wasn't even that good raw! He probably should have waited for Sanji to cook it. But here he was, getting ready to go hunting with cats he barely knew. At least the others were with those three they met before and the leader!

He followed the other cats out of the camp. Bracken-something, Thorn-something, Ice-something, and Spider-something. He got the feeling these cats didn't like him very much, they were eyeing him warily. Were these the cats he was supposed to save? And they had weird names too!

Luffy continued on his way after the others had stopped.

"Luffy! You're supposed to stay with the patrol until I tell you where to hunt! And how to hunt for that matter!" Bracken-something meowed sternly. Luffy turned around, and padded over, feeling the vibe of distrust emitting from these cats. He didn't feel welcome. Not one bit.

Luffy sat down, barely listening to the old cat rambling on about the correct hunting-crouch, and proper stalking techniques. The other three in the patrol had gone on ahead. "Luffy! Luffy! Are you even listening?"

Luffy snapped back into reality, he was watching a huge moth flit about above Bracken-cat's head. "Huh?"

"I was saying you should take that weird yellow thing off your head, it'll obstruct your vision and rustle the leaves, scaring away prey." The brown tom instructed.

"NO! This is my hat, and where I go, it goes!" he huffed angrily.

"If you want to catch any prey, you're going to have to take it off." He began padding forward, reaching his paw to knock off his prized hat.

Luffy growled. "NO! Stop! Don't touch my hat!" First they didn't trust him at all, then they tried to take his hat? No way!

"You're not going to have a place in our clan if you don't catch any prey. I don't care if you're the leader of your little group. Right now, I'm leading the patrol, so you have to listen!"

Luffy began stomping away. "I'll catch all they prey in the forest! You just watch! And with my hat too!"

Brackenfur sighed. This cat was trouble, and he wasn't going to listen to a word he said. He figured that he was going to have to follow, and make sure Luffy didn't get himself killed. He didn't know why he was here in the first place, but Firestar said he was important, so he would listen.

Luffy stopped at a spot near an old oak tree, and used his Observation Haki to discern any prey in the area. He found quite a few mice and squirrels, even a rabbit or two. He chose a squirrel that was nibbling on an acorn at the base of another oak tree. Since he hadn't paid attention to Brackenfur, he didn't know how to sneak up on prey properly, promptly frightening the squirrel up the tree. He cursed under his breath, then with amazing speed and agility, leaped up and caught the squirrel mid-tree. He fell about ten fox-lengths, and got up without flinching.

Brackenfur had just finally caught up to Luffy, that cat was faster than he knew a cat could even be. To his utter horror, the mousebrain was eating the squirrel he had just caught!

"What do you think you're doing? That prey is for the clan!" growled Brackenfur, emerging from behind a bush.

"I'm hungry! If I want to catch anything, I have to have a full stomach! Though this is barely anything." From what Brackenfur had seen, the squirrel was big and plump, enough to fill two full grown warriors, yet this cat was saying it was barely enough! What was he?

"Do you know anything about the warrior code at all? That is blatently breaking one of the most sacred rules!"

"I don't know any code. Any ways, if I'm hungry, why shouldn't I eat? It seems like a stupid rule to me." Luffy looked around.

"Leafbare is close, there is hardly any prey! And we need to feed the elders and kits!"

"Hardly any prey? There's a ton!" Luffy exclaimed. "Like there's a nest of baby mice under the bush over there, and there's a thrush up in that oak tree!"

"How do you know that?" This cat was getting stranger every minute.

"Haki." He stated simply.

"Haki?"

"You wouldn't get it."

Brackenfur sighed, shaking his head. He muttered under his breath, "No, I wouldn't. You're too weird for any normal warrior to understand."

Luffy got up, "I'm going to get some more meat." He looked happier now, a wide, toothy grin covering his face.

Luffy padded through the forest. All these cats with their rules. He didn't like rules very much. They took away from his freedom. But these cats seemed to love their rules, so he let them. Doesn't mean he has to follow them. He grinned again, spreading his Haki to find more prey. He caught and ate some to quell his hunger, and then he caught some for Sanji to cook up. Why not? It was easy with his Conquerer's Haki, he just had to knock them out and then nip their necks!

He brought back more prey than all the other cats in the patrol, combined. He laughed, "That's all you got?"

The patrol looked at him warily; it wasn't normal for a cat to catch that much prey at this time of the year. They were even less trusting of him now. But he didn't care anymore, he still had his real nakama.

* * *

The patrol had met up near the edge of the border with ShadowClan. Luffy didn't have a clue about borders, so he crossed it. The others warned him off, they told him to get back to the other side. But who was he to miss an adventure! This forest looked darker and shadier, pine trees looming from all sides. He sensed a mouse under some of the sparse undergrowth of this forest, he knocked it out with a glare, then killed it quickly. He began bringing it back to the patrol, but he sensed another group of cats approaching.

"Who's there?" growled one of the strange cats.

"Smells like ThunderClan." Growled another.

"I don't recognize him though, must be another kittypet Firestar let in!" laughed a third.

A fourth eyed him warily, as if assessing his strength.

These four looked like they wanted a fight, so Luffy was ready to give them one. He didn't bother using Haki; that was boring. He wanted to fight for real, so he would have something to show the rest of his crew.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" he yowled proudly at the four strangers. Must be from one of the other clans.

The cats paused their advance, until number one piped up, "Ha, Firestar took in a frogbrain this time!"

"You hunted in our territory, you know the consequences right? We're going to have to beat you off our land to teach you a lesson." Said number two.

Luffy smiled, "Bring it on."

"He thinks he can beat us! Ha! I bet Tigerstar will be happy when we tell him about beating this cat off our territory!" the rest of the cats nodded. "Maybe Brokenstar will make us Dark Forest warriors!"

"You guys are the one's my crew are supposed to beat up?" questioned Luffy. "Jay-cat said we have to beat the Dark Forest!"

The cats looked frantically, "How does he know about the Dark Forest?" "Is he talking about that murderer?" "He must be joking."

"We'll show you what the Dark Forest is made of!" The four cats leaped at him, claws unsheathed. One raked his belly, Luffy yowled. He didn't notice the cat battering at his hindpaws, he was made of rubber after all.

He jumped away from his assailents, dodging their attacks easily.

"Why aren't any of our attacks hitting him?" "He didn't notice me battering at his legs!" "That stomach wound isn't even fazing him!" "Who is this cat?"

Luffy swiped clumsily at the nearest opponent. He had no clue how to fight in this body, and didn't quite understand the concept of unsheathing his claws. He dashed away, jumping up onto the lowest branch of a tree.

"Coward!" yowled one of the enemies.

Luffy laughed. This was fun! He jutted his head forward, neck stretching at astounding speeds. The four attackers just gaped. The ThunderClan patrol on their way to help gaped. Luffy laughed, yowling, "GUM GUM CAT BITE!"

He bit down on one of the enemy's shoulders, then allowing his body to follow suit, colliding with the warrior. The cat stared at him in fright, shoulder bloodied, and a few ribs broken. The other three fled, yowling. The fourth limped away as fast as he could.

"That was too easy!" he smiled, looking at the four cats in his patrol.

"Wha-what are you?" stammered Ice-cat.

"I'm a rubberma- I mean cat. I ate the Gum Gum Fruit!"

The cats stared at him in shock. They had no clue what a Gum-Gum Fruit was, let alone rubber. They hurried away, grabbing their prey, leaving whatever Luffy caught, as if they were frightened of it. He picked it up, and followed along merrily, humming a tune about the four blues. They all headed back to camp. The clan was astonished at the sheer amount of prey Luffy had caught, and while they marveled, the other four reported his bout with ShadowClan to Firestar.

* * *

**So what did you all think of his bout with ShadowClan? Leave a review please!**


	6. A Day in the Clan Part 3

**Usopp and Nami's stories today!** **Hope you like!**

**DIsclaimer: I dun own One Piece and Warriors**

* * *

Chapter 6

~The Border Patrol~

Usopp recounted the names of the cats in his patrol. Sandstorm was leading it; Dovewing, Mousewhisker, and Toadstep were also there. At the moment, the cats were heading out of camp, and Dovewing was telling Usopp about being a warrior.

He was enthralled by the nobility and honor the clans had, it was exactly what he wanted. But he hoped to put it to use in the sea, where he felt at home. But these clans didn't seem too bad… he shook his head. Dovewing looked at him strangely.

"It's nothing," he meowed, looking around. "When are we going to arrive at the border?" This patrol was heading to the border with WindClan.

"We're almost there." She meowed happily. "How do you like the clan so far?"

Usopp had been the Straw Hat to like the clans the most, the others seemed to trust him more, even though he lied a lot. "It's great!"

Dovewing nodded, then turned around. The patrol had made it to the border. Usopp looked in awe at the vast moor, wind whipping through the grass.

"It's great, right?" she meowed. "But the forest is way better!"

Usopp nodded, "I honestly think the ocean is much better! But this wind reminds me of it."

"What's it like, the ocean?" she asked.

"It's the most amazing place in the world! Did I ever tell you about the time I traveled through the entire East Blue when I was only a little kid?"

Usopp proceeded to tell one of the most outrageous stories ever, but still entertaining. Purdy had better watch out.

"…And then I arrived back home, towing tons of treasure and the head of the biggest Sea King behind me!" He finished, grinning.

They had gone and marked the rest of the WindClan border by this time, and were standing by the lake. The younger cats in the patrol had all listened to Usopp's tall tale, as well as the older one, and they were all in high spirits.

"Wow!" said Toadstep, "That was a great story, though I didn't understand half of it!"

Mousewhisker and Dovewing nodded, Sandstorm looked at the younger cats, amused. Mousewhisker meowed, "You should tell some stories to the kits, they'd love it!"

Usopp nodded, "I'll make a note of that, but who said they were stories?"

The rest of the patrol looked at him incredulously, then they all laughed. "But really."

They were at the start of the ShadowClan border now, Dovewing couldn't help but listen for Tigerheart. She knew they couldn't be together, but she couldn't help it. He was on a patrol with three other cats, but it seemed like he was injured. Dovewing gasped.

"What is it?" meowed Sandstorm.

"Nothing, I thought I heard a ShadowClan patrol passing by." It wasn't completely a lie.

Sandstorm nodded, "Tell me if you all notice anything else." She turned around.

Dovewing was worried, even though she shouldn't be. _Was it the Dark Forest again?_ She thought. She had to know more, so she listened again.

"…ThunderClan cat, how did he beat us?" said one of the other cats.

"I hope no one finds out about that, we would get punished big time." Said another.

The next one was Tigerheart, "Yeah, let's keep this a secret."

Dovewing stopped listening. So it wasn't the Dark Forest that did this, but a ThunderClan cat? _Lionblaze?_

Usopp saw Dovewing looking down, her ears drooping. Something was up. "Is anything wrong?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing."

Usopp had lied long enough to spot one from a mile away. "You're lying."

"It's nothing! Just drop it!" She hissed.

"Fine," He'd find out sooner or later.

The patrol headed back to camp, but they didn't expect this kind of mess.

~Nami's meeting~

Nami padded after Firestar into the leaders' den, taking in her surroundings as she went in. Clan life was certainly interesting as she had seen so far, but she wasn't sure how her crewmates would cope. She was particularly worried about whoever ended up with Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. Firestar beckoned for her to sit.

"So, you do know why you're here, correct?" he meowed.

"Yes, the prophecy." She answered.

"And how did you get here? Jayfeather told me that you are actually twolegs?"

"Yes." She continued on to tell the elderly leader about the island, and the strange crystal filled with the light of the moon.

"That crystal you speak of sounds much like the Moonstone of the old forest." He meowed when she finished.

"Moonstone?"

"Yes, it was our sacred spot to speak with StarClan. Now it's Moonpool, where you woke up."

"You said we could go there though? It could be our ticket back to the _Sunny_! And my new clothes!" she meowed excitedly.

Firestar tilted his head in confusion, but didn't ask. Twolegs were weird after all. "After you fulfill the prophecy, I can send a patrol back there with you to check it out."

"Great!" she meowed. _I wonder if I could get Zoro to cut off a piece and bring it back with us._ Beli symbols shined in her eyes.

"Erm, what's wrong?" asked Firestar, not sure what was happening.

She shook her head, "It's nothing!"

The two ginger cats talked for a while longer on various subjects, Nami wanting to know everything from the climate and the lifestyle in the clans. Firestar told her all of this, but kept hidden the secrets and weaknesses of the clans. Even though she was here to help, he didn't want her getting any ideas.

A warrior burst into the leaders' den. It was Thornclaw. "Firestar! The newcomer on patrol with us, Luffy, got into a lot of trouble with a ShadowClan patrol! Should I bring him in to speak with you?"

Before Firestar could speak, Nami growled, "That idiot! What did he do this time?"

Thornclaw answered, looking frightened at Nami's aggression. "H-he went onto ShadowClan territory, and hunted there! Then when the ShadowClan patrol came to stop them, he beat them pretty badly, even though he had no clue how to fight! I wouldn't be surprised if Blackstar sent an invasion patrol here after that incident!"

Firestar listened, aghast. "Tell me everything. I'll have to give that cat a lesson about the Warrior Code if he wants to stay here, even if he is here to save us. I don't want anyone making the rift between the clans any deeper than it is already."

Nami stomped out of the leader's den. "Don't worry, I'm going to teach that idiot lesson he won't forget. I thought he was supposed to listen?!"

Nami saw Luffy by the edge of camp, a crowd of cats surrounding him. She squeezed past them, and went to give Luffy quite the beating.

"What was that for?" he whined.

"You were supposed to listen to these cats! They're giving us shelter and food right now, so I need you to keep a check on your behavior! Plus they were going to help us get back, now I'm not so sure!" She yowled at him. The crowd gathered around them watched in horror at the violent means of punishment these cats seemed to practice.

"Sorry…" he hung his head. "But I caught lots of meat for Sanji to cook!"

"You idiot! How is anyone supposed to cook here?!"

"Oh yeah, no kitchen." He pouted. Nami sighed. What was she going to do with this idiot!?

"Firestar is going to tell you about how to behave here, and I expect you to listen!" She meowed, dragging him back to the leader's den.

* * *

**Poor Luffy! This is the last of the A Day in the Clan series. This story should get a lot more exciting in a chapter or two, so look out for that! And review, review, review!**


	7. Mentors and Codes

**caring16: Thank you, thank you, thank you for your review! It really means a lot!**

**So on with the show then?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or One Piece. At all.**

Chapter 7

Nami shoved Luffy into the Leader's den, and left, only after hitting him on the head the 35th time. Firestar blinked, he still hadn't gotten used to the ginger she cat's violent tendencies. But the light brown tom didn't seem to mind the pain, he only pouted.

Firestar looked at the tom, Luffy, sternly. This cat had gotten into a heck of a lot of trouble, and needed discipline if he wanted to stay in the clan and get their help. Even though he was the leader of the cats that were going to stop the Dark Forest, he needed to learn the warrior code. "Luffy, you broke the warrior code countless times today." He meowed.

"What is this 'warrior code' you guys seem to be so obsessed with anyway?" he meowed, tilting his head to the side.

"It is a set of basic rules that all the clans live by, giving us structure, and making us warriors." He went on to explain each of the codes in detail. It was obvious that Luffy wasn't listening at all.

"So it's a mystery code." Said Luffy in all seriousness after Firestar had finished speaking.

Firestar shook his head, "If you don't follow the code, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you and your crew to leave ThunderClan. It is essential that you learn it, because you will be risking life and limb to protect it for us."

"Life and limb! No way! Cats are so weak!" smiled Luffy, laughing.

Firestar narrowed his eyes at the tom, "You are a cat."

"Oh yeah! But I'm a strong cat, not like those weak ones I fought at the border. And they were from the Dark Forest, so it must be weak! It'll be no fun at all…" he pouted.

"The cats you attacked were from the Dark Forest?" He asked. From what Ivypool had told him, the Dark Forest cats were extremely strong and ferocious. And this tom said they were weak and boring. What was he?

"Yeah." Stated Luffy, rubbing his ear with his paw.

"Did they say anything?" pressed Firestar.

"Not that I know of, too busy kicking their asses."

Firestar shook his head. "Those must have been trainees you faced, the real Dark Forest cats are extremely powerful. Most of their strongest warriors are dead, but can still fight."

"Wow! Really?" said Luffy in awe. His eyes seemed to grow and sparkle, "That's so cool! Are they zombies?"

Firestar was extremely confused about the tom's behavior. "Zombies?"

"They're dead people with people's shadows in them! My shadow got put in a giant one!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I don't think so… They're more like spirits." He said.

"Oh, how am I supposed to beat them up then?" asked Luffy.

"Like any other cat, with battle techniques. I'll have a warrior assigned as your mentor." He said, "But back to your punishment, every day you must tend to the elders from dawn until sunhigh. You may only eat once a day, and only _one_ piece of prey."

"But that's hardly anything! I'll starve to death!" Luffy pouted.

"You won't. Warriors have survived on far less, I'm being generous." Said Firestar. Now start tending to the elders!" Firestar motioned for Luffy to exit, and he followed behind. It was time to give these newcomers mentors.

* * *

Bumblestripe was watching Usopp tell stories to Dovewing and the kits. He saw Dovewing laughing, and gazing at the newcomer in awe. He didn't like it. He padded over, and nudged Dovewing's shoulder.

"Hey, do you want to go hunting?" He asked her politely, averting his eyes from the skinny black tom.

"I'm busy now, Usopp's telling a wonderful story about how he defeated a giant monster with his bare hands!" she meowed.

"Yeah, why don't you come and listen?" Usopp asked the striped tom.

"Okay, but I really did want to go hunting." He meowed, taking a seat next to the light gray she-cat. Lilykit and Seedkit begged Usopp to continue, so he did. The cats laughed together until a meeting was called.

"All cats who can catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!" yowled Firestar. It was close to sundown, and most of the cats were in the camp, sharing tongues. They gathered below Highledge, and listened.

"As you know, six newcomers have come to our clan. You have probably met them all, and I hope they have fit in with you well." He yowled.

"Yeah right, the green one and the yellow one keep fighting!" "The ginger one hit me!" "That one with the weird yellow thing on his head ate all the prey again!" called a few warriors from down below.

_So Luffy didn't listen to me. _Thought Firestar bitterly, he sighed, "Calm down everyone! You'll get used to them in time!" he yowled. "I think it is time to assign each of them a mentor. Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, come here." The six cats obliged, leaping up onto Highledge along with the flame colored leader.

"Brackenfur, you are ready to mentor and apprentice. Luffy will be this apprentice." He stated, beckoning Luffy to Brackenfur's side, and told them to touch noses.

But before that, Luffy intervened, "Bracken-ossan is going to be my mentor? But I don't like him that much!" The clan gasped, and Nami prompt smacked him upside the head.

"Why the hell would you say that?" screamed Nami.

"It's true! He was mean on the patrol!" He meowed.

"That doesn't mean you can say it in front of everyone!" She yowled furiously.

Firestar stopped the fight. "Calm down everyone! Let's continue on with the ceremony!" He turned to Zoro, who happened to be fast asleep. No use, save him for last. When he turned to where Sanji was supposed to be, he had disappeared, but was easily found flirting with various she-cats. He was called up sternly be the leader and given Spiderleg as a mentor. He would probably be the old cat's last apprentice, even if only for a few days.

The rest of the ceremony was only interrupted a few times, but otherwise went fine. Nami was given Sandstorm as a mentor, Usopp had Birchfall, Chopper had Squirrelflight, and Zoro got Lionblaze. The newcomers and their mentors padded away, and took a seat. The meeting was dismissed, and the cats went back to their tasks.

Ivypool's eyes shut as she drifted into sleep. But she knew the peace would only last for an instant, soon she would be training other cats in the art of murder. When her eyes blinked open to the now familiar surroundings of the Dark Forest, she sighed. She padded towards the training rock, at which there seemed to be an assembly of cats, with Brokenstar about to speak.

"The time has almost come." His raspy voice echoed throughout the clearing. Cats yowled in approval, and Ivypool was forced to yowl with them. "Soon you will never have to come here again!" Ivypool couldn't help but be happy with that news, even though she knew what it meant for the clans. She listened to the rest of Brokenstar's speech.

The battle was to begin in five sunrises. Only five sunrises. That was the only useful thing she gleaned from the scarred tom, so she took care to remember it. The meeting was soon dismissed, and she saw Hawkfrost pad up to her.

"I see you have some new friends in ThunderClan! More kittypets I presume?" he jeered.

"No." she meowed curtly. "Now, I have to go train my apprentices, I'll be gone now."

"No, no, no, I'll come and watch," he said, padding beside the silver tabby. She sighed and nodded.

"Now tell me about the new cats, they certainly look strange." He meowed on their way to the training ground.

"They are strange, but I haven't really had the chance to speak to them yet." She wasn't going to let the tom know why those cats were really there.

"Really, that's too bad. Who are they then if not kittypets?" he asked.

Ivypool took the chance to frighten the dark tabby a bit, "They're twolegs."

His eyes widened, and he shook his head. "That's not possible!"

"It sure is. Did you hear that one of them sent one of your patrols running?" She smirked. That much was a given.

He growled, "Which one? How do you know of this?"

"The ShadowClan one, it was all over ThunderClan." That was part of it…

He hissed, "That can't be true, some random cats come in and take out a well-trained Dark Forest patrol?" They were nearing the clearing where Ivypool was going to train.

"It happened, and one took all four out single handedly." She stopped. "We're here!" She flicked her tail and turned to her apprentices. Time for more of this horrendous training.

After a hard night, Ivypool woke up, eyes wide. She had scratches all over the place, she had to clean them up before anyone saw her. She padded out of the den towards dirtplace, the moon's light reflecting off her silver fur. She saw Cloudtail on watch, but he didn't see her. She turned her head, and saw the green cat, Zoro, lifting huge boulders with one paw right outside of camp. Never mind how he managed that. She thought this cat was always sleeping? Why would he be training in the dead of night?

"Oi, she-cat, why are you up?" he asked, spotting her.

"It's Ivypool. And the question is, what are you doing, and how are you lifting those boulders?" she replied.

"I'm too weak in this body, usually this is very easy for me, but it's actually difficult now. I need to train harder! Especially since I can't rely on my swords anymore!" Ivypool remembered the strange pointy things the tom had dragged into camp yesterday.

"That's impossible for most cats, I'm surprised you can lift that at all!" she meowed, astonished. The tom is usually stronger than this?

"Yeah, but I'm still too weak right now. He narrowed his eyes. And why are you covered in scratches?" he asked, putting down the boulders.

"None of your business." She snapped, walking away. Zoro was never one to pry, so he shrugged and resumed his training.

It had been 36 hours since Luffy and the others went missing. Now, Robin and Brook were searching the island for them. Franky didn't come because the _Sunny_ still needed a few more repairs. They were all worried though, but they doubted that their friends had been apprehended, the island didn't have a marine base, and any marines lower than the rank of Vice-Admiral wouldn't stand a chance against the monster trio.

Robin was asking around a restaurant, it was highly likely Luffy had stopped by here, considering the name was "Meat and More." She had heard something promising about a cave, and a group of people going to check it out. Meanwhile, Brook was at the market, looking for any signs of Sanji, Nami, Chopper, and Usopp. It was doubtless that Zoro had gotten lost somewhere. There were no clues to where the other four had gone though, except to the restaurant.

An hour later, Robin and Brook had met up by the _Sunny, _and were discussing what to do about the absence of the rest of their crew with Franky. They decided to check out the cave the next day, in case their crewmates showed up later. The _Sunny _was fully repaired by now, so Franky would also be going along with Brook and Robin. He had also outfitted the ship with a new security feature that would keep strangers out of the ship.

* * *

**Hmm... what will the remaining Straw Hats find in the cave? I may or may not tell you... :)**


	8. Preparation and Other Such Nonsense

**Finally updated! Sorry about the wait, haven't had much time to write lately. I hope you all are satisfied!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I dun own Warriors or One Piece **

* * *

~Chapter 8~

It was almost time. Dovewing was nervous, very nervous. Just this sunhigh, she had gone to the island with Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Firestar to inform the other clans of this looming threat. And they had actually listened to them. Patrols from the other clans would be here any moment now. Would Tigerheart come…?

She shook off the thought, now wasn't the time to think about that. She watched as the last patrol from her clan exited. Foxleap, Rosepetal, and Nami. The newcomer didn't look nearly as nervous as the other two. She must have faced a lot worse when she was a twoleg. She shuddered at the thought. What could be worse than the Dark Forest?

Zoro had also gone on ahead with the other patrols. Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were still in camp, with Chopper also helping Jayfeather out. The more medicine cats the better. But Chopper wasn't really a cat anymore… He was in what he called his "hybrid form," so he was basically a regular cat with hooves and antlers, and slightly bigger.

Dovewing was still confused about these "Devil Fruit" powers, they were so much more powerful than their own powers! Yet they couldn't swim. She laughed a little, Luffy and Chopper wouldn't last a heartbeat in RiverClan!

* * *

Firestar had called for the rest of the cats not staying in camp or going to other clans to guard the outside of the camp. They would try to keep the Dark Forest from reaching camp at all costs. She was part of this group, along with Lionblaze, Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji. Dovewing was stunned at Luffy's excitement, his eyes were literally sparkling in anticipation. She couldn't get over the fact that he actually _liked_ fighting. And so did most of the other newcomers. Sanji was telling all the she-cats in their group that he would protect them with his life. Usopp's whiskers were quivering, but that was expected of the cowardly tom. Though he was still boasting about how he and his 8,000 followers would take out every cat in the Dark Forest. No one believed him of course.

She looked at Lionblaze. He looked confident, but still grim. She knew that he was disappointed that it was not him meant to stop the Dark Forest, but the six. Dovewing was just glad that they just had some help. Those twolegs-turned-cats had gone from bumbling mousebrains to competent warriors in only five sunrises. It had amazed every cat in the clan, as well as the leaders of the other clans when their existence had been revealed.

* * *

Luffy twitched his ears excitedly, finally a good fight! Training had been fun and all, but it was too easy! Ivy and Dove had told him that he would be fighting dead cats. He wondered if they would be anything like the zombies at Thriller Bark. Though he didn't particularly want to lose his shadow again.

He had learned to use his Gomu-Gomu powers in synchronism with his new training quickly, and was looking forward to using them in battle. He stepped out of camp with the other cats. He wasn't particularly used to battling like this, with someone giving him orders and all. He preferred to do what he wanted in a fight, but Fire-ossan had said that they could fight like rogues, which were like pirates, right? And he was going to be the Pirate King!

* * *

Zoro walked with the patrol to ShadowClan camp. He was disappointed with his weaker body, and the fact that he couldn't use three swords anymore. His paws couldn't hold onto the swords no matter how hard he tried to grip them. But at least he had claws, and those worked kind of like swords, albeit not as long or effective. He still held Wado Ichimonji in his jaws though, so that was all good and well. But the other cats were giving him weird looks. He sliced off the branches of a nearby tree. They gasped.

Zoro smirked, and blinked. When his eyes were open again, the patrol was nowhere in sight. They had probably gotten lost. Zoro looked at his surroundings, he wasn't in a forest anymore, it was rather marshy. Yep, the patrol had gotten _really_ lost. He kept on padding ahead, they would catch up to him eventually.

* * *

Nami just hoped those other idiots wouldn't get themselves in trouble. She wasn't worried about them getting killed, they could take care of themselves. She just hoped that they wouldn't kill anyone else. Nami nosed her clima tact, which was strapped to her back with some vine. She could still put it together with her jaws and paws, but it took a bit longer. She could also use the bubble function well enough, she had practiced.

Satisfied that the weapon was secure enough, she looked on ahead. She smelled rain on the wind. She was glad of her sharpened sense of smell, all the better for predicting weather conditions. She had also sharpened her battle skills. Her mentor had helped a lot, and now she was as strong as one of the strongest warriors. It did help that she was once a human after all. She looked on ahead, they were nearly at RiverClan camp.

* * *

Usopp's whiskers quivered again. But he could do it, is wasn't like he hadn't faced dead things before… He shivered. He stuck close to Luffy, his captain would take those dead cats in a stride, and he wouldn't have to do a thing! But he rather wanted to prove himself as a warrior… a very proud one of the sea at that! He could face down those dead cats head on if he wanted to, he was the great captain Usopp after all! And he was much stronger now.

Usopp looked around the forest. He missed the ocean breeze, it was so far away now. He hadn't been away from it for this long before. He had always been on an island, near the sea; or on a ship, even closer to the sea. But now wasn't the time to ponder, he could take on anything here! He puffed out his chest, adjusting his goggles with one paw. He had adjusted them to fit his smaller head. It was time to shine!

* * *

Sanji wanted a smoke really badly right now. He hadn't had one since he had been turned into a cat. He sighed, no time for that! He had gorgeous she-cats to protect! They hadn't really taken his offer kindly though, they were so strong! He swooned right then and there. And that shitty marimo wasn't there to ruin this moment! Sanji was relieved they hadn't been put in the same patrol, but it was expected.

He padded out after a few she-cats, Squirrelflight and Icecloud. They were so pretty! He thought. Though he rather missed the human ladies. He stopped though, and listened to Firestar's orders. The battle was almost upon them. Sanji wasn't worried though, he could take anything those cats could throw at him!

* * *

Chopper was helping Jayfeather and Briarlight sort herbs in the medicine den. Chopper had gone out the day before to find herbs to help with injuries, and now they were fully stocked. He looked at Briarlight diligently sorting herbs, even though she was crippled. He could have probably helped her regain the ability to walk if he had his regular equipment. But Jayfeather was keeping her healthy, and that was all that mattered. They put the last of the herbs into a bundle and set them up in an easy to reach place.

Chopper headed out of the medicine after that. He knew he would be more useful on the battlefield, with his ability to turn into a massive reindeer and all. But he would also help in the medicine if need be. He looked into the small backpack hanging off of his back, it still fit his even after turning into a cat. It contained some medical supplies, and rumble balls. He really did hope he didn't have to use them though, and he probably wouldn't need to. He took his place outside the medicine den and waited.

* * *

Hawkfrost dashed after his father and Brokenstar. The time had come for the warrior code to fall! He smirked. Those weaklings wouldn't stand a chance against the might of the Dark Forest! He remembered what Ivypool had said a few sunsets ago, and shuddered. Tigerstar glared at him, and he got back into perfect form. No way what she said was true, right? But…

* * *

The three remaining Strawhats entered the mouth of the tunnel. Robin had read up on it a bit in one of the island's history books, also learning about some of the myths surrounding the place from word-of-mouth. Apparently no one ever returned after going in. But she wasn't too worried about that, her crewmates had gotten out of multiple impossible situations before.

"I can't see a thing! It's true, I don't have eyes! Yohohoho! Skull Joke!" It was quite obvious who had cracked that one.

But it really was pitch black now, so Franky turned on his nipple-lights, allowing the three to see what was in front of them. They soon arrived at a cave with a massive crystal, the moon's light filtering through a crack on the wall. Robin ran her hand over it, marveling over the sheer cold and smoothness of it. Franky tapped the formation with a tiny hammer, a clear note ringing from it everytime it was tapped.

"It sounds like music to my ears~ But I don't have any! Skull Joke!" Yet again, it was obvious who said that.

"That is absolutely SUPAAR!" said Franky. He tapped the crystal one more time. This time, the trio began getting drowsy, eventually falling asleep, laying haphazardly across the shining stone. A blue gas filled the cave, and they were gone.

* * *

**What will happen next? The world may never know~~~~~**


End file.
